The Forbidden Birth
by MagickyMuffin
Summary: This story takes place between the books Sunset and The Sight. Leafpool is pregnant with her forbidden love's kits, and must find a way to bring them into the Clan without giving away her secret. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. NOT ME
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The squirming feeling in the she-cat's belly was growing intense. She knew the kits would be born any day now. The kits of her beloved mate, Crowfeather. The she-cat could picture him now. His sleek, dark pelt against his slender frame from the wind that blew on his territory. The loving shine in his sky blue eyes. The way his tail entwined with hers as he told her that he loved her. Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

Sighing, the ThunderClan she-cat sat down in her nest in the medicine cat's den. _This is for the best_, she told herself over and over again. _I am a medicine cat. And I am ThunderClan. It would never work for me to be with a WindClan warrior. It breaks the warrior code as well as the medicine cat code._

Rustling at the enterance to the den snapped her out of her depressing thoughts. A dark ginger shape padded inside.

"Squirrelflight," the pregnant she-cat purred with relief. "Do you need anything?"

"Can't I just visit my sister?" Squirrelflight purred. Then she frowned, growing serious. "We haven't talked much in a while. Why are you avoiding the Clan, Leafpool?"

"I'm not..." Leafpool growled defensively.

Squirrelflight studied her sister, not convinced. "What happened to us? You never tell me anything anymore." She suddenly had a sickening feeling that she knew what was going on with Leafpool. Her sister had been dodging her Clanmates for a while now, even though they had accepted her back into the Clan after she had ran off with Crowfeather. She didn't want ThunderClan to know her secret.

"Leafpool . . . are you _pregnant_ ?"

Leafpool's heart sank as she replied, "I cannot lie. Yes, I am pregnant."

"Leafpool, no!" The other sister burst out, taking care to keep her voice low so any cats outside wouldn't hear them. "It was bad enough that you were visiting a WindClan tom in secret . . . but now this . . . " she swallowed. "I thought you had chosen your Clan over him."

Leafpool felt sick. "Please help me . . . I don't want to be cast out for having his kits. I don't want to break the codes anymore. My heart lies with my Clan alone."

Squirrelflight touched her tail to her kin's striped flank. "Let's leave. Only for a while. You can have your kits away from the Clan."

The medicine cat nodded. She didn't want to waste any more time, so she lead the way into the clearing. The Clan was asleep, except for Brackenfur, who was on the night watch. Quietly the two she-cats padded out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel. No one would notice they were gone until the next morning, and by then they would be off Clan land.

In the middle of ThunderClan territory, Leafpool padded closer to her sister "You don't have to come with me."

"You're my sister," Squirrelflight snapped. "Of course I'll come with you. Brambleclaw can handle being away from me for a while."

_Great StarClan, she is so lucky. Her true love isn't separated from her by scent markers._

It was dawn. Leafpool and Squirrelflight padded into a secluded clearing surrounded by trees. It was a perfect place to hide and give birth in peace. They were closer to the mountains now than ThunderClan territory; and no Clan cat would ever find them.

Squirrelflight had caught a dove and was spreading the feathers into a cozy nest underneath the roots of an oak tree.

"Don't fuss over me, I'm fine," mewed Leafpool.

"Nonsense," Squirrelflight growled. "My sister is having kits. My kin. This is exciting."

Leafpool couldn't share her joy. She could have her kits and live happily with them until they were fit to travel back to the Clans, but what then? How could she explain the unexpected litter without giving away her secret?

She didn't want to think about that now. "Thanks," she murmured to her sister, and settled down in the nest. "I'll need herbs for when I -" she broke off. The kicking in her belly was growing stronger.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight gasped.

"The kits are coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Three sunrises have passed since Leafpool had given birth to her kits. She lifted her head to look at her three kits. _They're beautiful, wonderful, eve_ry_thing I could ask for. _But icy claws still raked her heart. The thought that her beloved Crowfeather would never see these kits, except occasionally at Gatherings, or even in battle . . . it was too much for her.

At that moment Squirrelflight appeared with a hare dangling from her jaws. "I brought you prey." She purred at the sight of the three scraps of fur at her sister's white belly. The biggest tom had ruffled golden tabby fur. The second kit, the only she-kit, had black fur that reminded the siters of the father. And the smallest of the litter was a gray tabby tom. "Have you finally decided on names yet?" Squirrelflight asked.

Leafpool stiffened. She wanted Crowfeather here to help her name them. But that was impossible. She pointed to the biggest kit. "How about Lionkit? His fur looks a bit like a lion's mane around his neck."

"It's your decision what to name them," her sister purred.

Leafpool touched her striped tail to the middle kit's dark fur. "Hollykit." And finally she pointed to the smallest. "Jaykit."

"Perfect!" Squirrelflight's purr rumbled louder. She curled up into the nest next to her sister. "Eat your prey." she instructed Leafpool.

"Fine, I will." The light brown tabby rose stiffly to her paws and crouched to eat the hare.

Once it was gone, Leafpool turned to look at her sister. She had curled her bushy orange tail protectively around the three kits, and was resting peacefully. The kits were snoring gently. Leafpool purred for the first time since she had seen Crowfeather.

But she knew she had to lie to her Clan to keep them safe. She had an idea.

"Squirrelflight," she began. "You know I can't tell the Clan they're my kits."

Squirrelflight narrowed her green eyes. "Yes I know. What will you do?"

Leafpool hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "What if . . . they were _your_ kits? Yours and Brambleclaw's?"

There was a pause that seemed to last a lifetime. Then, "Brambleclaw wouldn't like that I ran off without telling him. And I don't have any milk too feed them."

"Please." Leafpool begged. "Please, for their sake. I can take parsely to stop my milk, and you can tell the Clan you just don't have any."

Another pause. Then the dark ginger she-cat let out a long sigh. "Alright, I will. For you. And for Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit."

Leafpool let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you so much Squirrelflight. This means so much to me."

Squirrelflight twitched her ears in reply. Snow was beggining to fall, and the morning chill was ruffling every cat's fur. Leafpool padded into the makeshift den and curled up next to her kits after Squirrelflight had shuffled to give her room. The tiny cats began to suckle eagerly.

_These kits are no longer mine,_ she thought with a pang in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaykit, dear, please open your eyes," Squirrelflight prompted her foster son gently. "Hollykit and Lionkit are way ahead of you!"

Squirrelflight gently wrapped her bushy tail around the tiny tabby tom. She kept one ear out for the other two kits, taking uneasy steps at the entrance to the makeshift nursery. The kits were now a week old.

Neither Hollykit nor Lionkit were paying attention to their little brother; they were taking in their world in a new way with sparkling eyes. Leafpool had gone into the forest, out hunting. _Although I doubt she'll catch anything, _Squirrelflight had thought. _Being a medicine cat, she doesn't hunt much at home._

The plan was working; all three kits believed Squirrelflight was their mother. To them, blind until now, Leafpool was just the milk-giver. It helped that she smelled just like her sister. So far, Squirrelflight was the only adult they have ever seen.

It looked like Jaykit was really trying hard to open his eyes. His face was scrunched up and his claws were twitching. The foster mother let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Open your eyes!" Hollykit squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "Don't you want to?"

"Yeah," Jaykit replied.

Finally, it happened. Jaykit's eyes slowly opened. Squirrelflight gasped quietly; she had never seen such pale blue eyes. Jaykit turned this way and that, taking in all the new sights.

"There now. Isn't that much better?" Squirrelflight purred.

"Yeah," Jaykit mewed again.

Lionkit padded up and nudged his little brother. "Let's play!"

"You may go outside, but not too far." Squirrelflight rose to her paws and padded outside. The three little kits tumbled after her, mewling playfully. Hollykit had spotted a beetle scurrying through the grass, and pounced on it, squeaking in delight.

She spotted Leafpool approaching. The she-cat had caught a fluffy rabbit, and was padding up the hill with her head held high. "I may be a medicine cat, but I can still hunt!" she purred through the fluff.

Lionkit scrambled towards her, and not long after his siblings followed.

"They've opened your eyes," Leafpool purred as she set down her catch. "But what are they doing out here? They'll catch a cold."

"No they won't," Squirrelflight retorted. "The sun is shining brightly."

"It's still leafbare -"

"Who are you?" mewed Hollykit. "You smell like mother."

"I am Leafpool, your mother's sister."

"Sister!" squeaked Lionkit. "Like Hollykit!" He pounced on her and soon both kits were locked in a tussle. Jaykit leaped out of the way when his sister accidentally kicked him.

Squirrelflight frowned. Didn't he want to play?

"Come on," Leafpool meowed to her sister. "Let's eat this rabbit. Then I'll have to feed the kits."

Squirrelflight nodded and nudged the kits inside. Jaykit tripped over a rock, so his foster mother carried him inside by his scruff.

_Poor little guy, it must be hard to be small. He must feel different._

A few mornings later, Squirrelflight padded outside the den. A fresh blanket of snow glittered under the sun. _It's a shame Leafpool had to give birth in leafbare, _she thought with a frown. _The first thing they'll know is cold._

_And lies._

"It's going to snow more," Leafpool meowed to Squirrelflight, padding into the snow to stand beside her. "We need to work out when we are going to return to the Clan."

Squirrelflight frowned again. Not only would her mate Brambleclaw be angry with her, but so would her father, Firestar, who was also ThunderClan's leader.

"How about next half-moon?" Squirrelflight suggested. "It's not too far from now."

"Okay, but it still seems like a long time from now."

"We need to make sure the kits are strong enough to travel. You know that. It's going to be okay."

She hoped her words sounded more convinced than she felt herself.

A squeal of pain made Squirrelflight jump. Turning back inside, she saw Lionkit pinning Jaykit down, his tiny claws digging into the smaller tom's shoulders.

"Lionkit, be nice!" Squirrelflight ducked inside and nudged the golden kit away. "Are you alright, Jaykit?"

"Yes," Jaykit mewed quietly, without looking at her. A stab of pity hit Squirrelflight; were the kits picking on him because he's smaller?

"Come on," The ginger she-car meowed, straightening up. "Let's go outside and play in the snow."

"Snow?" Hollykit echoed.

Squirrelflight nodded, herding her outside. Lionkit scampered after his sister. Jaykit didn't move.

Sighing, she picked him up by his scruff and set him outside next to a pile of snow.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight watched contentedly as the kits played. Hollykit was batting snow at her brothers, getting used to its cold touch. Lionkit dodged it and threw snow back at her, giggling. Jaykit flinched as a snowball hit his forehead, then shook it off. Hollykit wrestled Lionkit to the ground, tossing sparkling snowflakes into the air as they rolled around. Jaykit was staring into space, hardly paying attention to his siblings other than waving his ears occasionally when they made a noise.

Suddenly Lionkit crashed into him, causing the smaller kit to mewl in surprise.

Squirrelflight exchanged a worried glance with Leafpool, who was also watching the tiny gray tabby. She had begun to suspect something; had her sister as well?

Something was wrong with Jaykit.


	4. Chapter 4

It was several days later, and snow was falling once again. Leafpool, Squirrelflight and the kits were huddling inside the den, pelts brushing warmly. The half-moon was only a day away; they would return to ThunderClan soon.

The kits were growing fast. Jaykit was still smaller than his littermates, but he was strong and smart. The sisters have watched him closely as he grew, and were beginning to suspect that he had a disability. In fact, Squirrelflight was certain; but she still had to tell him the truth.

"Jaykit, come with me outside. I would like to speak with you. You're not in trouble, I promise."

"Okay," Jaykit mewed warily, following her out of the den.

"What about me?" she heard Hollykit squeak.

"Hush, Hollykit," Leafpool soothed. "Have some of this thrush."

Squirrelflight guided Jaykit with her tail to a soft patch of moss. She pushed the snow away and sat the small tabby down. Then she settled close to him, pressing gently against his slender frame.

"I'm cold," Jaykit complained, trembling.

Squirrelflight drew him closer. "I know. This won't take long."

She hesitated. "Jaykit, you know you're not like Hollykit and Lionkit."

"I'm too small," he interrupted. "You told me already."

Squirrelflight stiffened. "No, there's something else."

"What?"

_How can I tell him? Poor little kit. _"Dear Jaykit, you are different because you can't see with your eyes. You are blind. But that doesn't matter. You don't have to see with your eyes. You have sharp ears and a strong nose. Cats might tease you, but you are just as good as them. Being blind is nothing to be ashamed of."

As he listened, Jaykit turned to face the snowflakes. His jay-blue gaze bore into the forest, though he couldn't see any of it. "I can't see?"

Squirrelflight's heart twisted in pain. "No."

"But Hollykit and Lionkit can."

"Yes."

There was a long pause. Jaykit let his blank stare fall. "I'm different."

"That's okay." Squirrelflight stroked his shoulder with her tail. "Being different is okay."

Jaykit shrugged her off. "I could see before."

She gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I saw in my dreams. I met a cat. I think she was from StarClan. She told me I can see her when I sleep. But when I woke up, it was all different. I thought that was how it was supposed to be."

"No," Squirrelflight choked. "Hollykit and Lionkit can see like that when they're awake, too."

Jaykit closed his eyes and shivered. She willed him to accept that there was nothing she could change. That he could live a full life without sight.

She couldn't help but wondering:

_Is Jaykit being punished because Leafpool broke the warrior and medicine cat code? Please, StarClan, don't take your anger out on this little kit. _

Squirrelflight shook snowflakes off her ginger fur. "Let's go to the den."

When they returned, Squirrelflight explained to her foster kits about Jaykit's disability.

"Jaykit can't see me?" Lionkit mewed curiously.

"He can't see anything," Leafpool replied flatly.

Hollykit padded in circles around her brother. Jaykit growled in annoyance and ran to the other side of the den.

"Now don't tease him or treat him any different than you did before," Leafpool instructed firmly. "You must care for your brother and help him when he needs it." She glanced at them through narrowed amber eyes. "Can I trust you to do that?"

Hollykit and Lionkit nodded eagerly.

"Good. Just because Jaykit is blind doesn't mean he can't play with you. You three can make up games you can all play together."

Hollykit jumped into the air. "Okay!"

"But not now," Squirrelflight stepped up. "The sun is going down, and it's time to go to sleep. We have a big journey tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

_Different. I'm different, _Jaykit repeated in his mind. He shifted restlessly, feeling the pelts of his littermates around him. How had he not noticed before? It was all so different from his dreams. _I wish I could sleep and dream forever. At least then I would be able to see._

He growled inwardly. It was all so unfair. _Why can't I be normal like my brother and sister?_

Jaykit must have finally fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being nuzzled gently by his mother. "Time to get up," Squirrelflight mewed. He stood stiffly and stretched his tired limbs.

"Jaykit!" Lionkit's meow echoed around the den. "Follow the sound of my voice!"

"There's no need for that," Leafpool snapped. "He can feel and scent what's around him."

"Oh."

"I'm excited," Hollykit mewed. "We get to see more cats!"

Jaykit heard the rasp on a tongue and guessed that Squirrelflight was grooming Hollykit's fur. "They're your Clanmates," the queen explained. "You'll be in ThunderClan soon."

"Are there other Clans?" asked Lionkit.

"Yes. WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. You should watch out for ShadowClan; they're _evil_."

"Not evil," Leafpool put in hastily. "They just like to cause trouble for other Clans. It makes them feel better about themselves."

"I'm going hunting, kits," Squirrelflight mewed. "Leafpool will watch you. Play nice." Her fur brushed the walls of the den and her pawsteps grew faint.

For a moment there was silence, then Lionkit bounced to his feet. "I know a game. Jaykit, you be a ShadowClan warrior."

"But I want to be a ThunderClan warrior," Jaykit protested.

"Fine. Hollykit, you be the ShadowClan warrior, because your fur looks like a shadow."

"Okay," their sister agreed. "What should I do?"

"Go outside and pretend to invade our camp. The den is our camp."

There was a scamper of paws that quickly faded.

"Jaykit, you and I defend the elders. Um," Lionkit paused. "Leafpool, will you be an elder?"

"Sure," the she-cat purred. Crinkling moss told Jaykit that she had settled down in the corner of the den.

"Okay . . . we're ready!"

Jaykit tensed, preparing to defend his 'camp'. He could sense excitement fizzing from Hollykit and imagined his sister creeping toward the entrance. He pressed his fur against his brother's. "ShadowClan!"

Lionkit let out a growl. "Show yourself, fox-heart!"

"Who are you calling fox-heart?" Hollykit charged into the den. "I'm going to steal your elder!"

"Oh no!" Leafpool moaned sarcastically. She ducked behind Jaykit. "Save me, brave warriors!"

Jaykit flexed his claws. _I don't have to see to protect my Clan!_ He thought proudly. He pinpointed Hollykit's location and swiped – claws sheathed – in her direction. To his satisfaction, he felt her thick fur and heard her squeak in surprise.

Lionkit charged and bowled over the 'ShadowClan warrior'. "Quick, Jaykit!" he grunted with the effort of pinning Hollykit down. "Get our elder out of here!"

Jaykit nudged Leafpool. "It will be safe outside."

"O-okay," Leafpool stammered in mock fear. She followed him out of the den.

Crouching behind a frosty bush, Jaykit pricked his ears. Leafpool's hot breath stirred the fur on his head. How was Lionkit going to defend the camp by himself? Jaykit was about to spring into action to help his brother, but at that moment he heard Hollykit yowl: "I give up! You win. I won't bother your Clan anymore."

Jaykit purred. ThunderClan was safe! Suddenly he heard crunching snow, and his mother's scent bathed his tongue. With it, the mouthwatering scent of a squirrel.

"Mother's back!" Lionkit and Hollykit scampered out of the den to greet her.

"Eat up, kits!" Squirrelflight meowed. "We have a big journey ahead of us.

More snow was falling, but Squirrelflight and Leafpool insisted they reach the Clan by nightfall. They told the kits that they needed to walk, to build up their growing muscles. This was much to Jaykit's dismay. He hated how the snow covered up the obstacles in his path. The snow also stung his eyes and nose. He suspected Hollykit and Lionkit felt the same; they didn't chatter like they did back in the den.

Eventually Hollykit started to complain. Leafpool offered to carry her some of the way.

"How about you, Jaykit?" Squirrelflight murmured. "Would you like me to carry you?"

_Yes, of course! My paws are frozen, _he thought bitterly. But he ended up mewing,"No thank you." He was determined to show his strength in front of his family.

"What about me? I want to be carried," Lionkit mumbled.

"Very well."

They trekked on. Jaykit was soon puffing with fatigue and cold. _I mustn't show how weak I am._ His paws soon found a root buried under the snow, and he stumbled.

He expected a warm nose to nudge him gently to his feet, but nothing happened. "Wait for me!" he called. He could just barely scent his mother tail-lengths in front of him. Squirrelflight hurriedly rushed back to him.

"On my back," she instructed Lionkit. Then she picked Jaykit up and carried him to where Leafpool and Hollykit were waiting.

Jaykit let out a long sigh. _Will I always need help like this?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Just a bit further . . . wake up. We are almost there."

Lionkit lifted his head drowsily from where he was huddled in the fur of his mother's back. The motion of her walking had drifted the golden tom off into a doze. He blinked, turning to look at his sister. Hollykit was yawning, obviously being woken as well. She was on Leafpool's back, while Jaykit was in Leafpool's jaws.

Lionkit peered over the tips of Squirrelflight's ears. They were entering a forest he has never seen before. The scent on the trees smelled familiar to him. Both Squirrelflight and Leafpool carried this scent on their fur, but the scent here was made by many other cats. He understood at once.

"We're almost at the ThunderClan camp!"

"That's right," Squirrelflight purred, her voice soothing like honey. "Your Clanmates are waiting for you."

Hollykit was awake instantly, while Jaykit slowly blinked open his pale blue eyes.

They passed many snow-covered trees. Fresh ThunderClan scent drifted on the breeze. Lionkit's heart pounded. What if the Clan didn't like him?

Suddenly, Squirrelflight froze, followed by Leafpool. There was a rustling in the undergrowth and two long-haired cats jumped out; one pure white, the other white with ginger patches. Lionkit stared. She only had one blue eye! Half of the she-cat's face had no fur, just bare skin, with no eye at all!

The white tom spoke. "Leafpool, Squirrelflight! Where have you been?" He leaned in to sniff Jaykit's fur. "Kits? What's going on?"

All the questions and his angered tone made Lionkit's head spin. Squirrelflight slid him off her back and cleared her throat. "These are mine and Brambleclaw's kits, Cloudtail." Her tail quivered as she explained.

The one-eyed she-cat let out a purr. "Congratulations."

"Yes, sure, but where were you?" Cloudtail growled. "Firestar was worried sick! He thought you were taken by twolegs or something. Both his daughters, missing for a whole moon! You must return to camp and explain."

"Of course we will," Squirrelflight growled back. She turned and picked up Lionkit by his scruff. He guessed that she didn't want to answer any more questions from the white tom. _Is he a warrior? _Lionkit thought with a tilt of his head. _He looks more like a fluffy cloud._

"Brightheart," Cloudtail mewed to his companion. "Please run to camp and warn Firestar of our company, will you?"

Her one eye narrowed. "Sure Cloudtail." She raced ahead of the others.

When they made it to camp, the first thing Lionkit saw was steep stone walls. There were cats everywhere! Sharing tongues, eating fresh-kill, and chatting in the leafbare sunset. Lionkit couldn't wait to meet them all.

The first cat he saw was a ginger tom with forest green eyes. _Firestar?_ He remembered how his mother had described her father – and Clan leader.

Firestar narrowed his eyes and studied the two she-cats and their kits. "Welcome home," he mewed in a deep voice. "I wish you would tell us where you have been."

Squirrelflight, after setting Lionkit on the ground, dipped her head. "Yes Firestar. I'll tell all of you."

Leafpool set down Hollykit and Jaykit. Lionkit scrambled over to his littermates and pressed against them for comfort. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his new Clanmates. Dozens of pairs of eyes were looking at them, and many of them were not friendly.

"Squirrelflight?" A voice sounded from behind Lionkit. A dark tabby with amber eyes slid into the open. "Where have you been?" He raced towards her and pressed his muzzle to hers. _This must be Brambleclaw! _Lionkit gasped. _My father. . . _

"Brambleclaw, I'll explain later. Look, these are your kits!"

Lionkit suddenly found himself looking into his father's eyes. "They're beautiful," the tom breathed. "What are their names?"

Hollykit sprang to her paws. "I'm Hollykit! And this is Lionkit and Jaykit."

Brambleclaw's purr rumbled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's summons brought the cats who weren't already in the camp out of their dens. The Clan was even bigger than Lionkit expected! He saw cats old and young, and even saw other kits come to the center of the clearing.

"My daughters have returned home," Firestar meowed. "And they bring with them three new kits born to Squirrelflight. We welcome them into the Clan."

Many mutters of disproval followed his announcement.

"Where did they go?"

"Why were they gone for so long?"

"Why did Leafpool leave again?"

"Please, let me explain," Squirrelflight's voice rang across the clearing, bouncing off the stone walls. "I was out in the forest hunting when I realized I was about to give birth. I was too far from camp to return to the nursery. Leafpool helped me move the kits after they were born to a den outside of Clan territory." She dipped her head to Brambleclaw. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kits. I wanted it to be a surprise, honestly."

Murmurs of relief followed her explanation.

"That's just like Squirrelflight."

"I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

Firestar cleared his throat. "Our medicine cat and a new queen have returned home. This is a happy time." He gazed down at his daughters. "Welcome back. Squirrelflight, please return to the nursery. And never leave for a moon again!"

Squirrelflight dipped her head. "Come, Jaykit, Lionkit, Hollykit. Let's meet your denmates."


	7. Chapter 7

Hollykit stared at her Clanmates with wide green eyes. She had never expected such big warriors! She liked Firestar, her grandfather, a lot, and was proud to be the leader's kin.

Squirrelflight herded her kits towards a den made of brambles. _The nursery. _Hollykit could hear excited mewing inside, and felt a surge of joy. More playmates! Next time she wouldn't be the only kit to pretend to be a ShadowClan warrior. She bounced inside the den.

Blinking against the gloom, Hollykit made out a cream-colored queen curled up next to a dappled pale gray one with a plump belly. Three other kits played in the opposite corner, two gray and white and one cream with a stumpy tail. They looked up when they spotted Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit.

"Who are they?" growled the cream tom.

Hollykit flinched. Wasn't he excited to meet them? She was almost happy when the cream-colored queen, probably the kit's mother, slapped her bushy tail against him.

"Be nice! These are Squirrelflight's kits." The queen gave a warm smile to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight smiled back. "This is Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit," she meowed, pointing with her tail to each kit in turn.

The cream queen purred. "This is Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit. They will be apprentices soon, but can still play with you three."

Mousekit sniffed Hollykit. "Want to play warriors?"

"Sure!" Hollykit purred. She felt exhausted, however, and saw Lionkit give a huge yawn. "Well, maybe after a nap."

"That's a good idea." Squirrelflight mewed, yawning as well.

"You can use my nest," the gray queen murmured. "My kits won't arrive for a moon or two. I can stay in the warriors' den for a while yet."

_Arrive? _Hollykit tilted her head. _Where from?_

Squirrelflight dipped her head. "Thank you, Ferncloud."

Ferncloud padded outside and Squirrelflight took her place, nudging Jaykit forward with her tail. He hissed in protest but curled up sleepily by his mother's belly. Lionkit followed, while Hollykit settled next to Squirrelflight's bushy ginger tail.

"Good night, kits. You are safe in ThunderClan now. Dream well."

The next morning, Hollykit awoke to find Squirrelflight gone. She scrambled to her paws, finding the space where her mother was still a little warm. Her brothers snoozed on. "Where's mother?" she whimpered.

Daisy, the cream queen, lifted her head and blinked her blue eyes. "She went out hunting. Insisted that queens could still do warrior duties, the mouse-brain. She must have been exhausted! But no, she _insisted_." She turned her nose to her sleeping kits. "You can play when they wake up."

Hollykit nodded, realizing that sunrise was not far away.

After a while, Hazelkit blinked her hazel eyes open. She stood and stretched. Hollykit suddenly realized how much bigger she was compared to her. They could still play, right?

"Let's go outside!" Lionkit mewed, waking up. "Come on, Jaykit!"

Jaykit jumped to his paws, and soon all six kits were awake. They headed outside. Daisy followed behind to watch them.

"I'm the oldest," Berrykit mewed. "So I will be leader of ThunderClan. Lionkit, you can be my deputy."

"Hey!" Mousekit protested. "I wanted to be your deputy!"

"Lionkit's new. He's deputy. You can be deputy of ShadowClan."

Mousekit's ruffled fur smoothed. "Okay. Hollykit can be the ShadowClan leader."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Hazelkit gasped, looking close at Jaykit.

Hollykit stiffened. She had forgotten that her brother had different-looking eyes. Would the other kits know he's blind? She pressed comfortingly against the gray tabby.

Jaykit's ears lay flat. "What's wrong with _your_ eyes?" he shot back.

"They're _hazel_. Not like your eyes. They're all pale and stuff."

Hollykit turned to look at her brother. Yes they were a little pale, but so what? Blind kits could play too.

"Jaykit is blind." Lionkit explained. "He can't see, but he can still play."

Berrykit leaned in so close to Jaykit that their whiskers brushed. "How can he play if he can't see where we are?"

Jaykit stepped back, confused. "You're right _there._ Your breath smells like squirrel, you mouse-brain."

Hollykit felt warmth for her littermate. _Show them! You can play just like any kit._

Berrykit growled.

"Look at your tail!" Hollykit spat at him. "You have nothing but a stump! Does that mean you can't play?"

"No. It's a battle scar."

"Jaykit can't see, and you have a stumpy tail. So what? We can _all _still play." Hollykit stepped forward and nudged the arrogant tom out of the way. "Okay, Berry_star._ You're ThunderClan's leader, but I'm _ShadowClan's _leader. My name is Hollystar!" She looked at her 'deputy' and 'warrior'. "Mousetail and Jayflight, you're in my Clan!"

"Fine!" Berrykit lifted his chin high. "My warriors are Lionclaw and Hazeleyes!"

The six kits played all day. They became best friends. Hollykit never felt happier in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so freaking long !**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ducking low, Leafpool crept out of the ThunderClan camp. It was a relief to finally be home but she felt so awkward. She could tell that her Clanmates were upset with her for leaving _again._ Leafpool felt so ashamed of her past actions. However, she did not regret bearing Crowfeather's kits. She could see her former mate's eyes in Jaykit's against the cloud of blindness, and Hollykit's sleek dark fur was just like his. Lionkit did not look like him, but he did have his mother's own amber eyes and fluffy tail.

Leafpool felt so grateful towards her sister Squirrelflight. Without her, she would have the burden of being a medicine cat as well as a queen. The Clan needs her medicine cat skills more than they need her in the nursery. It pained her to think of what the other Clans would have thought about the half-Clan, medicine cat's kits. They might have even killed them.

She shivered, shaking away the leaf-bare cold and the dreadful thoughts. The she-cat focused more on the journey that was going on right now. She was on her way to the WindClan border.

_I have to tell him_, Leafpool thought. _He needs to know of his ThunderClan kin. It may hurt him, but it would hurt him even more if he found out they were ours without me telling him. _

Her ears pricked; the stream was near. Suddenly she willed her paws to return her home. Leafpool was nervous to find out what Crowfeather would say. Would he be mad at her? It was his fault after all; he had convinced her to leave the Clan and mate with him. However mad Leafpool was at him, she still loved him and willed him to feel happy about their kits.

Leafpool tasted the air. The breeze carried WindClan scent over to her. Her heart lifted; she could smell Crowfeather. But it was strange, like it wasn't exactly him, but carried on someone else's fur.

A dark shape appeared out of the tall grass. Leafpool's heart stopped. But it wasn't him after all. It was Nightcloud, a WindClan warrior Leafpool met at previous Gatherings. She was pregnant, too. Not only could Leafpool tell with her medicine cat skills, but Nightcloud's belly bulged out awkwardly, so unlike WindClan's usual sleek, muscular bodies. Why did she carry Crowfeather's scent on her fur? A terrible feeling welled up inside Leafpool.

"ThunderClan's medicine cat?" Nightcloud growled after noticing Leafpool, panting with the effort of walking with her swollen belly. "So close to the WindClan border? What is this?"

Leafpool hesitated, choosing her words carefully. _Should I tell him? YES. I should. That's why I'm here! _"I need to speak with Crowfeather."

Nightcloud's pale eyes rounded with shock, then narrowed angrily. "Oh no. No, no. You chose your Clan over him. There's no going back now. Don't you ever talk to him again!"

Leafpool flinched as if the black she-cat had struck her. "You don't understand…"

"I think I do." The WindClan warrior drew her lips back into a snarl. "You think you can just take him back and be his mate again. Well, it's too late! He is MY mate now. In fact, I will soon bear his kits! So BACK OFF, you ThunderClan scum! He doesn't love you! He loves ME!" The pregnant she-cat hobbled off angrily back into the undergrowth.

Leafpool felt hollow, and sat down. _He replaced me? _Sobbing, she lay down, right next to the WindClan border, and wrapped her paws around her face. _How could he … I bore his kits … he and I still have connections. How can he have kits with another she-cat?_

She froze as she heard his voice. _Am I hearing things?_ No. it was real.

"Nightcloud!" Crowfeather called. "There you are. Where have you been? You should be in the nursery."

"Stop fussing honey. I was just telling off some ThunderClan fleabag."

_Do you really love her Crowfeather? Do I mean nothing to you anymore?_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter !**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_How DARE she have kits with Brambleclaw!_

_How DARE she choose him over me!_

Ashfur clawed at his bedding, unable to sleep. His thoughts have been clouded with anger ever since Squirrelflight and Leafpool had returned with the new kits. It broke his heart when Squirrelflight decided to pick Brambleclaw over him to be her mate. Was he not good enough for her? He _loved_ her, and she treats him as if she doesn't know him!

She even wanted to be _friends_. How amusing. Why should be a third wheel to the she-cat that ruined his chances of finding love? Ashfur didn't want any other cat but Squirrelflight.

But now she has Brambleclaw. She would forget all about her old friend, the one who listened to her complain so much about Brambleclaw talking with Hawkfrost, about how her father was so unfair. She would forget all about the cat she traveled to the new territory with when Brambleclaw was with his siblings from the other Clans. She would forget that once Ashfur had wanted so much to be more than friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Five moons later**

Ashfur sat calmly at the Clan meeting. That wretched she-cat's kits were finally becoming apprentices. When Squirrelflight returned to the warriors den early, he had tried his best to sit as far away from her as possible. She had tried to sleep close to him once, but when he had shifted away, she gave up and slept next to Brambleclaw. _Of course she would. Whiny brat even complained about me to him._

Firestar's voice rang out across the clearing.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties. Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit have reached their sixth moon."

Ashfur wasn't really listening. He remembered the time not so long ago when the three had wandered out of camp on a wild fox hunt. Squirrelflight had been devastated. Leafpool had been even worse, for some reason. Squirrelflight even asked Asfur if he would help look for them. He had made up an excuse about patrols to avoid an awkward search with his least favorite Clanmate. The kits were returned soon after and had a scolding from Firestar. But it looked like their apprenticeship wouldn't be delayed after all.

Firestar continued, with an amused tone: "They have had an adventurous kithood, but I hope they have learned valuable lessons, and I believe they are ready to become apprentices."

_Is the blind one going to train as a warrior too?_ Ashfur thought curiously. He thought of Longtail, who had to become an elder. But he shrugged. _Who cares what happens to that stupid she-cat's kits. It's not like I care._

"Lionkit!" Firestar yowled. The golden tabby kit bounced forward, quivering with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Lionpaw."

Ashfur felt a gaze on his back and turned to see Squirrelflight. _Why are you LOOKING at me?! _She met his gaze then turned away quickly, the pride in her eyes melting into hurt.

"Ashfur," Firestar called.

The spotted gray tom jerked his head up. _I'm FINALLY going to be a mentor again? _He thought excitedly. But the excitement was gone quickly. _This is HER kit._

"You mentored Birchfall, and he is a credit to his Clan. Now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more as a great mentor."

Ashfur forced himself to dip his head respectfully. "I won't let ThunderClan down." The words felt sour on his tongue. _I want nothing to do with that ginger fool's kits!_

Lionpaw hurried forward and stopped in front of Ashfur. The older tom forced out a smile as he touched muzzles with the new apprentice. _I hate your mother for betraying me,_ he thought angrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Squirrelflight watched her kits with pride. Jaypaw, though everyone had doubts, became an apprentice to Brightheart. Little Hollykit was given Leafpool as a mentor, which made her heart swell with happiness. _She better not go easy on her because she's her daughter!_ Squirrelflight thought in amusement. And Lionkit … oh, why did Firestar pick Ashfur? She frowned. She could tell Ashfur still wasn't happy with her after she picked Brambleclaw as a mate. He didn't look happy to have her kit as an apprentice either.

She shook the thought out of her head. _He is still a loyal warrior,_ she thought. _He will train my little son well._

_I just called him my son._

_But they are not mine …_


End file.
